


[TSN/ME] AU 八月的鲸鱼

by Miheay



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miheay/pseuds/Miheay
Summary: 年过花甲的Mark和Eduardo，不谈情，不说爱，更没有轰轰烈烈。当我们老了，不再在意BE/HE，所有的一切都不过是生活的样子。





	[TSN/ME] AU 八月的鲸鱼

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any original plots and original characters.

Eduardo从梦中醒来时，窗外只是刚有点蒙蒙亮，微白的天空中甚至还散布着几颗来不及离开的星星，他也不急着起身，只是躺在床上，听海浪一下一下地拍打着崖石。

不出一会儿，才泛白的天空便有了愈发明朗的趋势，黛青色缓缓褪去，温柔的金色光线懒懒地洒下来，唤醒了岛上的一切。一只不知躲在何处的云雀唱了几声，便自在随意地飞开了，缱绻的海风慢慢拂过屋前的花圃，红的玫瑰，蓝的绣球，爬上屋角的蔷薇，被揉成一股甜蜜的气息，送入屋内。

Eduardo起身，洗漱，穿衣。他盯着镜子内的自己，常年户外健身而依旧呈小麦色的皮肤，却依旧耗不过岁月。他摸了摸手臂内侧的斑点，叹着气选了一件长袖衬衣。

 

Eduardo已经63岁了。

年轻时最害怕的事终于发生的时候，他倒出乎自己意料地平静接受了，一过60便辞去了大部分职务，只是偶尔参与些还挂着名的公司会议，也就坦然地开始老年生活。秋天在巴黎喂鸽子，冬天到夏威夷喝果酒，春天去东京踏青，夏天便跑到儿时母亲就购置好避暑小屋的岛屿上避暑，俨然是老年人生活的范本。

虽然不是样样都如年轻时自己设想地那般，但也大差不差。

大概吧，毕竟生活不就是这样吗。

 

半碟黄油，一抹欧芹碎，一捏海盐，一枚牛油果，两片欧包片，Eduardo熟练地为自己准备早餐，金灿灿的单面煎蛋和翠绿的三明治，朴素可爱。

小屋正对大海的落地窗被擦拭得明亮，Eduardo一个人坐着，细细地享用早餐，眼神却游离着没入远方那片蓝色，似乎在等些什么。

 

八月的缅因州，气候清凉，适宜度夏。

当Eduardo还是孩子的时候，母亲便常带着他和两位兄长来此处避暑，平日里栽花喝茶，每日清晨却早早地跑到海边，等着八月的鲸鱼。

那些带着白色斑点的海中帝王，蓝得像是把所有的海洋都披在了身上，它们温柔地甩着尾巴，唱着人类听不见的歌，年复一年，准时来到在此处，呼吸间水波激荡，静默壮美。

儿时的Eduardo每年都盼着八月，盼着一睹海中帝王，盼着一个悠长无虑的夏天。

但不知从什么时候起，鲸鱼便再也没回来过，Eduardo也不再出现，直到母亲去世把此处房产留给了自己，才记起有这么一群帝王曾令他牵动。

 

Eduardo将洗好的餐盘放入消毒柜中，拿起一件薄外套，向门口走去。

红木雕花的大门精巧却不失稳重，Eduardo轻轻一转，门外的光亮便肆意冲了进来，他本能地抬起手覆上眼帘。

门口站着一个人。

木制拖鞋，七分短裤，皱巴巴的长袖卫衣，头顶棕色的卷发却染上了些许银色。

他显然已在门口站立多时。

对方似乎被惊了一下，手一松，行李箱便摔在地上，发出“当”的一声闷响，蓝色的眼睛闪过一丝不安。

只需要一个定点，一个常量，无数往事便如画卷落地般一溜铺开。

Eduardo一个晃神跌入少年时的记忆，一时间万千思绪涌起，却又愣是一个字也说不过，隔了好久才怔怔地说了句，“你来了？”

明明分别时还是满怀一腔怨气的仇人，几十载未见，倒像是把生气的精力全磨尽了。

怨不起，不想怨，年轻时天大的事，在打开门的一瞬间，似乎都随着光亮烟消云散。

Eduardo摇摇头，感叹自己真的是老了，不然怎么不重重地把门摔下，反倒是没头没脑地问了句不知所云的闲话？

 

对面那人早已收起惊讶的神色，一个浅浅的笑容浮现在唇边，他大方地伸出手，“Wardo，你好。”

 

Mark坐在落地窗边的沙发上，眼睛盯着远处的大海。

Eduardo在厨房准备茶饮点心，其实更是借口平复自己的思绪。

当他端着点心盘坐到对面思忖着说些什么时，Mark倒是先开口了，“这么多年了，我就是想来看看你。”声音平静，不带起伏，仿佛他说话的对象只是公园里偶遇的生人。

“是吗？”Eduardo挑了挑眉，声音闷哑，但他不在意。这么多年过去了，曾经再怎么重要的事现在看来似乎也没什么大不了的。Eduardo喝了一口茶，杯中绿叶轻舒，轻盈地浮在水面，生出一阵清凉气息，“你要待多久？”

“最早回加州的航班在两天后。”Mark也不生气他单刀直入的询问，拿起面前的茶杯也慢慢喝了一口，然后像是记忆起了什么似的仔细说道，“今年鲸鱼回来了吗？”

 

大一暑假前夕，躺在狭小床铺上的少年曾望着一个背影发问，“暑假去缅因州看鲸鱼吗？”，只是被问的那个带着耳机专致地盯着屏幕，并不言语，棕发少年当他是未听见，之后也再未提起。

毕竟也再没机会提起。

 

岛上地广人稀，鲜有访客，Eduardo随意指了一间客房便让Mark自己上去整理。

Eduardo出神地坐在沙发上，手指不自觉地摩挲着杯沿。大门响起“砰砰砰”的声音，他像是一下惊醒，赶忙跑去开门看是谁来了。

“Saverin先生，您昨天打电话来说水槽有点漏水，我今早就去集市买了配件。”来者声音洪亮，穿着件有些年头的牛仔工装服，也不等邀请便拎着“哐当”作响的工具箱朝里走。

“真是太感谢您了，Webber先生。”Eduardo也不恼，显然是已经十分熟悉这位“大嗓门”先生的作风了。

“门前的绣球花开得很好啊。”Webber先生自在地走向厨房，高声说道。

“是啊，这还是母亲当年植下的呢。”Eduardo跟上去，站在门口笑意盈盈。

楼梯响起一阵细碎的脚步声，Mark出现在了门口。

当Webber先生修理完毕从水槽下抽身起来时，才看见了这位陌生的先生，他直接伸出手，毫不在意自己满手污渍，“这位先生是？”

Mark愣了一下，握了握那粗糙有力的手掌，“Mark，Eduardo的老同学。”

Eduardo深知小岛人民的闲聊能力，赶忙笑着插话，“太感谢您了，Webber先生，客厅有茶点。”

Webber先生摆摆手，收拾好工具就大步往门外走，“谢谢您的好意，但今天就不了，Marge还等着我陪她去看电影呢。”

Eduardo送他到门口，塞过一张支票和一份用手帕包好的点心，“祝你们玩得开心。”

“那日安了，先生们。”Webber向着客厅里的两位先生点点头，“砰”地甩上了门

 

“你想去看电影吗？”Mark出声道。

 

“周末去看电影吗？星战。”18岁的Eduardo放下手中的书，但电脑前的少年只是转过身回了一句“不行，我必须在周三前写完这段代码”，神情冷漠，便又转向在昏暗的屋子中亮得过分的屏幕。

 

“不了，下午我还要给花圃松土浇水。”Eduardo看了眼因岁月而皱起的手背，上面青色的静脉暗自游动，“你要是想的话可以自己去逛逛。”

“好啊。”听了这话的Mark似乎并未察觉语气中的生分，毫不犹豫就出了门。

 

当Mark回来的时候Eduardo正坐在门廊前的藤椅上喝柠檬水，他自然地走过去坐在了旁边，递给椅子上的人一束三色堇，娇嫩的花瓣上带着几滴水珠。

东方的天空早已染上一丝墨色，稀稀落落的闪着几颗星，西边却一派殷红，穹苍寥廓，海风缓缓拂过，带来一股咸腥味。

Eduardo愣了一下，把杯子和花放在一旁的桌子上，转过身看着那双蓝眼睛，“Mark，你为什么来这里？”

被问的人似乎一点也不意外这突然的问题，只是抿着嘴唇像在思考，过了良久才沙哑地开口，“Wardo，对不起。”

Eduardo怔住了，但很快就反应了过来，他挥挥手，干笑了几声，“都多少年前的事了。”

“是啊，都多少年前了。”Mark眨眨眼，看着远处的海洋，“我竟然过了这么多年才敢来告诉你我很抱歉。”

Eduardo没有回答，只是拿起杯子细细地喝着里面柠檬水，“Mark，这已经都不重要了，那时年轻气盛，现在我们都老了，何苦带着怒气去六尺之下呢？”

“只有我老了，”Mark笑了笑，“常年不注意健康的结果。”

Eduardo不自觉地笑了，心底因对方走人而莫名生出的小小郁结一下烟消云散，“进屋吃晚饭吧。”

 

\----

第二天Mark被电话铃声吵醒时，想了好一会儿才记起来自己在哪里，刷牙洗脸，随意地从行李箱里拉出衣服套上便趿拉着拖鞋下了楼。

“早饭在厨房。”听见脚步声的Eduardo从报纸中抬起头。

“有谁打电话过来吗？”Mark揉了揉脑袋，忽然想起忘了梳头。

“嗯，是Louise。”Eduardo抿了口咖啡，看着报纸答道。

“Louise？”Mark拿着餐盘站在厨房门口，皱着眉头思索，“哦，你前妻。”

“你知道得还挺多的，”Eduardo明显地勾起了嘴角，“还有什么你不知道的。”

Mark端着盘子坐到他对面，严肃得像个认真听讲的学生，“我不知道为什么你们的婚姻就维持了1年？”

Eduardo僵了一下，抬起头，目光正好对上那双钴蓝色的眼睛，“你是知道我父亲的，Louise是个好姑娘，不应该成为商业战争的牺牲品。”

“所以你就可以了吗？”Mark毫不客气地追问，“你父亲让你做什么就做什么？”

“Mark！”Eduardo厉声喝道，然后蓦地一下声音又软了下来，“已经过去了。”

“去看鲸鱼吗？”Mark放下餐盘，望向远方海天相连之处。

 

远方海面平静，点点白鸥，走到岛屿边缘却又是另一番风景，崖石间波涛汹涌，白色的浪花撞上来，又“哗”地在半空中散成一片迷蒙，升起一阵凉意。

Eduardo放下手中的望远镜，叹了一声，“今天大概也是不会来了。”

Mark说是要来看鲸鱼，目光却紧紧地盯着身边的人，“你还记得曾经喜欢追逐飓风的爱好吗？”

Eduardo转过头，眉头掠过一丝不悦，“我很早就因事业繁忙对这些风风雨雨的没兴趣了。”

“我只是说，”Mark从对方手中拿过望远镜，架到挺拔的鼻梁上，“鲸鱼大概是不会回来了，但你可以出海去看它们，”

“哦，Mark，”Eduardo似乎被这话逗乐了，“我老啦，经不起折腾了。”

“不，没了枷锁的你生活才刚刚开始，”Mark拿下望远镜，眼睛似乎因海风蒙上了一层湿气，带着隐隐的光亮，“你会活很久，走很多路，看很多年轻时说过的风景。”

 

“Mark，快看杂志上的这个极光！”

“Mark，你看这溶洞内千奇百怪的钟乳石！”

“Mark，埃及是一个多么迷幻的国度啊。”

“Mark...”

即使没有回应，记忆中的少年却依旧乐此不疲的一遍一遍发问。

 

“那你呢？”Eduardo认真地看着他，“这么多年，你的生活呢？你累吗？”

“从不。”眼前这个略显柔弱的身影与记忆中的少年重合，坚定的语气透着莫名的勇敢，那双蓝色的眼睛光芒流转，化作一道凌厉的光，眉宇间的沧桑却刻下了经历的无奈与痛苦。

“但，那一定很孤独吧？（But that must be very alone.）”Eduardo失神地望着他，声音轻得像是自言自语。

并没有回复响起，过了好久才传来一声压抑的抽噎，但那也很快就被震耳的涛声淹没了。

盛夏的缅因州凉得像是大雨刚过。

 

窗外夜幕初上树梢，青钢色的天边偶尔扑棱过几抹剪影，恍惚间化成东方的几个星辰。

万籁俱寂，点着黄色暖光的屋内，白天落地窗前的沙发被挪到一边，放置了小小的一账桌子和两把椅子，桌子中央的玻璃杯中插着正开得热烈的三色堇，两边则是不言不语的食客。

一方海鲈，撒少许海盐，用黄油煎至肉质白嫩，盘中佐以几根青翠芦笋，和几瓣鲜红的橄榄油腌渍番茄，再点缀几许花菜白酱，真是赏心悦目。

“你明天几点的飞机？”Eduardo放下刀叉，终于问道。

“10点。”Mark停顿了下手中的动作，“Alex已经帮我预定好接送的司机了。”他专心地插起一块番茄圆片，想了想又补充道，“Alex是我的秘书。”

“啊，你还是那个以Facebook为生命的国王。”Eduardo不禁笑了笑，意识到自己似乎很久没这么无所顾忌地提起那个词语了。

“大概吧。”Mark拿起酒杯，抿了一口。

“不后悔吗？一辈子就一直在那里，都没娶个妻子。”话一出口Eduardo就后悔了，大概是平日里岛上热情的妇人把这多嘴的习惯传染给了他。

“别人问也就罢了，你？”Mark嘴角勾起，似乎无奈地笑了笑，直直盯过来的目光却透露着少年时的坚毅。

“我只是，”Eduardo也不知道自己想说什么，“我只是觉得，事情大可不必这样，Facebook也从没要求过你牺牲自己的生活，你说说你有过几次心脏病突发了？”

Mark喝着酒，并不搭话。

Eduardo便自顾自地说下去，“Mark，对不起，我真的很抱歉，事情本不必变成那样的。”像是终于摊开了背负多年的包袱，Eduardo一下子瘫坐在椅子上，深深地吐出一口气。

Mark找到他的手，重重地握了一下，“一切都过去了，你看，现在我不正健康地吃着世界上最美妙的一餐吗？”

 

送走Mark的时候，Eduardo站在门口迟疑地问了一句，“明年八月还来看鲸鱼吗？”

Mark朝他笑笑，“如果你希望的话。”然后转身钻入车里，很快便消失在路的尽头。

几十载匆匆过去，Eduardo终于得到了那个的答案。

 

春初的时候，Facebook毫无征兆地放出了消息：创始人Mark Zuckerberg因癌症晚期安详去世。

Eduardo盯着手机屏幕愣了一会儿，笑着感叹了一声“Mark你还是一如既往的狡猾啊”，然后给熟识的花店打了个电话，匿名送了一束蓝色的绣球花。

“Wardo，你会健康地活很久，你会看遍曾经想看的景色，你会等到八月的鲸鱼。”

 

Eudardo去未知的国度探险，开辟无人踏足的荒地，惊叹诡谲斑斓的自然奇观，晚了四十年才看见的冰岛极光美得摄人心魂，埃及的集市将异域风情诠释到极致，那些人迹罕至的空旷冰原，又让人感叹生命渺小。他终于将压抑多年的野性释放出来，欣喜地拥抱整个世界，如少年般不知疲倦。

 

八月的缅因州，花儿开得热烈，海风柔柔地吹送到耳边，勾起无数熟悉的气息。Eduardo在门口找到一束早就枯得不像样的玫瑰，里面的卡片已经皱成一团，辨识了好久才看清楚上面的几个字：抱歉今年没法来看鲸鱼了。

Eduardo抹了抹眼角，开门拿了剪刀去院子里剪了几枝开得最好的玫瑰，郑重地插到餐桌上的玻璃瓶内。

 

今年八月鲸鱼还会回来吗？

不来也不要紧，还有明年。

Eduardo安静地站在崖边，等待着蓝色帝国的君王。


End file.
